Talk:Kur
Solo'ed as NIN90/DNC45. Evasion tank style. Its accuracy is horrible. Violent Flourish landed about 1 out of 4 attempts, use Acetic's Tonic to enhance effectiveness. 1/1 Bow. abt 20min fight. my atmas: VV/RR/AotA. --MisutoAsura 05:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Solo'ed as DNC90/NIN45. Isnt hard fight i did put Fan Dance up but could have just use Haste Samba and have done it too. At around 50% he did use Mighty Strike Style use Fan Dance in it,then remove for haste and should be ok !! My Atma: VV/RR/C&D. Player: Tifya || Server: Bahamuth --Nashirok 17:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Just fought Kur with 90DNC/NIN 90RNG/NIN and 90WAR/NIN then I swaped to 90DRG/BLU for BLU trigger, there is no way there the two LV90 NIN/DNC and DNC/NIN solo'ed this one huge reason is it was a huge issue for us even with full EVA style tanking with using leg sweep and shadowbind I don't recommend taking the Data by MistuoAsura and Tifya from Bahamut in to question I don't reccomend solo'ing this Amnesia + Curse + Hundred fists + a few other of his abilitys are too much to deal with solo, did this on April 02 2011, Player Eibion || Server Asura Soloed DNC/WAR for red procs. Just kept fan dance up the whole time and stunned body slam and fire breath. Just let void song get off. After proc just tear it down didnt use eva set at all was kind of a joke. Used a dusty exilir once while amnesia was on Dova Quetz 16:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Trioed as 90mnk/dnc with 86whm/rdm and 90rdm/whm. Acc. Is bad. Songs tp move yielded amnesia aura instead of paralyze aura. Atmas I used were VV/AotA/C&D. No drop. Fight took almost 25 mins Player-Romejin |Server-Siren April 17 2011 Just aggroed this and solod as 90DNC/NIN, easy fight, keep on your toes, chaos blade seemed to give it paralyze/curse aura took about 1min after getting max distance to allow me to erase with healing waltz, only temps used were catholicon to remove paralyze when healing waltz was down, and one dusty elixir just to save tp for evisceration or a curing waltz, DO YOUR best to interrupt his tp moves, it seems that if you miss one he will follow up with 2-3 more moves, 2hr's noted, 2 mighty strikes, and 2 hundred fists, as with all mnk mobs after he uses hundred fists, just violent flourish him and try to keep shadows up, as for mighty strikes he never hit me so no idea what kind of dmg that it can do. Atmas used, RR MC and Apoc, was farming quests so wasnt really geard up for a fight lol. Fought in Evasion/Haste set, was enough to keep him missing plenty, he was never able to use voidsong so I cant attest to its dmg either. KI, Vision Bow dropped. Good Luck everyone! :D Easy solo as 90NIN/45WAR. Had RR,GH and Apo on. Only Eva gear on was 90 Sekka and Iga Neck. Got cursed at 90% and left my HP at 580 so was alittle scared. Made sure I kept Kurayami, Hojo and Yurin on it and just kept Myoshu on myself. Was an easy fight, didnt have to use temps. Got RED !! w/ Sunbusrt. --Zadeel 03:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Successful Duo by 95 Mnk/Dnc Atma (VV/RR/Apoc) 95 Thf/Dnc (RR/Apoc/C&D). Tried for fun Thf tanked while Mnk Healing Waltz'd. Dusty Elixer and Lucid Pot II used. Thf Perfect Dodge when Kur used Hunderd Fist.